Wedding Lights, and Lists
by Renatawashu
Summary: My first fanfic in english. It'll be small and funny I hope. About Ron and Hermione, during their engagement and making plans for the wedding. No big crisis and melodrama whatsoever. More chapters will come! Watch out for DH spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and all the caracthers belongs to the beautiful, magnificent and genius J.K Rowling. I'm just a teenager who sould be studing in this exact moment.

It was a beautiful and cold autumn morning. Inside the Burrow a calm and soft song was being played in the kitchen's radio. In the living room, a young couple, seated on one of the sofas, was discussing calmly:

'We won't invite everyone from our year, right?' the young woman asked, her long and brown hair falling from her shoulders.

'What? That's absurd, Hermione! I insist that Malfoy comes! In fact, do you think Harry would give up his part as bestmate?'

Hermione laughed while making notes in a piece of paper.

'Everyone from DA… Also Gryffindor…' muttered her reading before stopping in a name and making a very serious face. 'Will you ask Lavender to come?'

'Who?' asked Ron, trying to sound naïve.

'Lavender Brown' she said, emphasizing the two words and squeezing her eyes.

'Oh, I see" said Ron, holding his chin. Suddenly he looked angry, but trying to hold a little smile.

'Will you invite Krum?'

Hermione raised her eyebrows, looking surprised. She wasn't expecting that question until they reach half of the list.

'Will you mind if Krum comes?'

'Will you mind if Lavender comes?'

'Ron! If I'm asking you – she started furiously, but he interrupted her, laughing.

'Ok, ok! Let's call her!'

Hermione slapped his shoulder before resume writing on the piece of parchment. Ron stretched himself over the pillows and silence fell for a few minutes, until the young man opened his eyes and said:

'Do you know what I just realized?'

'That the orange suit is a really bad idea?' answered Hermione, not even lifting her eyes.

'Nooo!' said Ron in an offended tone. 'That, in the end, you preferred me over an international Quidditch player, older and richer.'

Ron was expecting a more serious react, but Hermione delightfully laughed.

It's true, isn't it? Oh, but Ron – she continued as Ron just looked startled. 'I didn't really had much choice, did I? We had decided to be together when we were eleven years old. We just didn't know it back then!'

Hermione gave him a cheerful look and Ron smiled back, felling very pleased with himself.

At that same moment, Harry and Ginny appeared on the living room, holding hands with little Teddy, coming back from their walk through the fields.

'Hey!' said Ron happily, turning at them 'Guess who's coming to our wedding? Victor Krum!'


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and all the characters belongs to the wonderful, ravishing-look and genius J.K Rowling. I'm just a very irresponsable teenager who should be going to bed right about this moment.

So, this is my "serious" chapter. Just to you get a glimpse of how is everybody doing and how I think that the wizard world would take the Harry's victory thing and bla bla bla. Nothing much though.

And I made a little joke with a very old fanfiction, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay more famous than mine. But it's not ofensive. Actually, I don't think people will reckon it. But it's useful for my narrative.

Anyway, hope you like it!------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, the whole family would be reunited for dinner. Harry was upstairs, trying to get Teddy cleaned up and had particularly asked Ginny not to help him this time, because he ought to do it by himself at some point. So the girl was sitting in the living room, near the fireplace, polishing her broomstick, when George and Ron arrived together in the kitchen.

'Hey Ginny' said Ron, pulling his head out of the door and looking around. 'Is Hermione home?'

'Not yet, why?'

'Stop acting like a total git' George said before Ron could answer. He walked towards

Ginny and handed her a bouquet of beautiful yellow-sun begonias saying 'Here.'

Ginny grinned as she held the flowers.

'Wow, George, I think it's the first time you ever…'

'Smell it' He commanded taking a little block of paper out of his pocket, didn't noticing

what she was saying. Ginny' face straightens up as Ron looked interested too. She wasn't that keen of being the experimental object of her brother's inventions for the store. Even so, she lightly sniffed the begonias and said 'They smell fine'.

'Good' said George. 'Now shake it a little bit.'

Ginny, looking bored, agitated the bouquet and was with a little surprise that she noticed how the yellow begonias had turned into white lilies.

Before George could ask again, Ginny buried her nose into the flower and exclaimed 'they smell differently!'

Ron and George grinned at each other.

'They don't last long' George explained. 'But we thought it will be quite useful for

blokes that are unable to choose presents for their girlfriends. What do you think?'

'It's brilliant!' Said Ginny while shaking the lilies again and turning them into lovely little daisies.

'All thanks to the romantic groom right here' Said George patting Ron's shoulder 'it was his idea!'

'Really?' asked Ginny, amused.

Ron nodded, beaming. He was holding a bouquet of light-lilac tulips.

'These are for Hermione' He said. 'But they are special.'

'Yeah' Said George trying hard to maintain a serious face 'Hermione's are special alright…'

'What do you mean?' asked Ginny.

'You'll see!' her brother told her, turning to the stairs. 'If you all excuse me, I'm gonna

get ready for dinner, I'm starving!' and saying that, he vanished to the upper floor.

'It's great, Ginny! George is a moron and doesn't see…' But Ron stopped talking when they heard a crack sound coming from outside. Hermione, Percy and Arthur had just arrived together in the front yard. Ron clumsy tried to hide the bouquet behind his back.

Percy and Arthur entered through the door avidly discussing. 'It's an old law, Perce' Arthur Weasley was saying while his son scanned a heavy book 'I'm sure it'll be changed soon.'

Both men distractedly said "Hello" to Ron and Ginny and crossed the living room, still absorbed in whatever the matter was. Hermione came right just after them and smiled brightly when Ron walked towards her, the tulips in his hands.

'For me?' she asked over Ginny's expectation look.

'Do you like them?'

'Of course I do, Ron! They are wonderful!' Hermione said, stretching her arms to receive the flowers, but Ron didn't give them away. Instead, he said, like a excited child: "Watch this!"

And he shook the flowers. Ginny let out a gasp and Hermione looked completely horrified. The lilac tulips had turned into dark-coal roses.

'Eh?' He said, smiling. 'Different, aren't they?'

Ginny and Hermione exchanged astonished looks. Hermione seemed to have forgotten how to talk, but Ginny recovered herself from the shock after a second or two and indignantly said "Different? They look like little and scary dementors!"

Ron's smiled faded and he looked to Hermione, whose gaze was torn between pity and exasperation.

'I thought you liked roses.' He said disappointedly.

'I do! I love them!' said Hermione, glancing from Ron to Ginny.

'Oh, Please Ronald!' Black roses aren't romantic! I don't think they are even appropriated for a funeral!' And saying that, Ginny took the bouquet from Ron's fingers, agitate it and the dark roses grown into big strong-yellow sunflowers.

'That's much better!' She said, handing them to Hermione.

'Why, in name of Merlin's pants, you thought that giving Mione black roses was a good thing, Ron?'

'It seemed creative…' He murmured, staring at his shoes. 'I heard you telling my mom how much you wanted roses in our wedding, but I wanted to surprise you with something… unusual.'

Hermione chuckled and embraced Ron's neck. His ears immediately turned into scarlet red.

'It's ok.' She said. 'You had the best intentions.'

Still ashamed, Ron mumbled something about an urgent need to talk to Harry and rushed upstairs the fast that he could. The two young women laughed when he left and while Hermione conjured two vases for the bouquets, Ginny asked, as she still did not believe it "What kind of girl would consider black roses a romantic gift?'

Hermione raised her shoulders but said more to herself than to Ginny "but I really love roses…"

Later, after Bill and Fleur arrived with little Victorie on her arms, and Harry and Teddy came downstairs (Teddy's skin and silver-white hair was practically shinning; Harry, in the other hand, was soaked head o toe and looked like he had had a struggle for dear life with the Hogwarts lake's giant squid.), Molly called up the rest of the family and all of them joined around the table to start the dinner.

'So, Dear' Said Mrs. Weasley to Hermione while everybody else started serving themselves. 'How are the wedding preparations?'

'Ah, yes' Said the young woman. 'Everything is great. Tomorrow is Saturday, so Harry, Ginny, Ron and I are going to meet my mother in London and start searching my dress and Ginny's. We also have to look for the boy's robes.'

'That's wonderful, dear' Said Molly. 'I'm so glad you didn't get upset about not being able to use my wedding dress. You know how it's important for me that Ginny does it so!'

Behind Molly's back, Hermione caught Ginny's expression when she heard what her mother was saying and she didn't seemed like she was really looking forward to wear an old and out of fashion wedding dress. Hermione smiled, trying to give Molly an sympathetic look.

'Yes, it's a pity, but actually…' Hermione blushed lightly 'I'm going to wear a muggle dress.'

There was silence in the table. Ginny (under George's pleased laughs) stopped telling Harry, Bill and Fleur about Ron's incident with the dark roses and even Mr. Weasley and Percy dropped their never ending discussion about the ministry's old laws. The only ones that didn't gave much attention to Hermione's words were Teddy and Victorie, who were playing a game consisted on Teddy changing his many forms of chins and noses, to the baby's laughter and pleasure.

'I think it's a great idea.' Said Ron, and all the gazes were directed to him. 'Hermione's parents are muggles and the rest of the whole wedding will be wizard-like. It's the least we can do for them.'

Hermione gave him a grateful smile and Molly agreed with a nod. Arthur was fascinated ("Are there muggles stores to that sort of thing? London? Are you going to take the subway?"). Fleur and Bill were now asking to see Hermione's bouquet and Harry started to cut the meat of Teddy's plate. After the initial shock, the matter seemed to be a foolish thing to be debated.

In the end of the dinner there was a small and happy commotion. For dessert Teddy and Victorie received chocolate frogs and after a glance at Victorie's, Ron shouted "Hey, guys come and see! They made changes in our card!"

Harry and Hermione hushed at the other side of the table to take a look at a small picture of them, beaming. Harry was in the middle, his arms over Ron's and Hermione's shoulders. Ron, once or twice, winked at a simply delighted Hermione.

Beneath them there was written in gold-light letters:

CHOCOLATE FROG SPECIAL EDITION

Harry James Potter – Merlin's Order: First Class

Ronald Billius Weasley – Merlin's Order: First Class

Hermione Jean Granger – Merlin's Order: First Class

'We look older now, Eh?' Said Ron.

'Yeah, that's much better' Harry agreed.

Hermione read the figure's back aloud so everyone could hear.

"_Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are the famous trio who defeated the history's most dangerous Dark Wizard, Tom__ Riddle in the year of 1997. They saved innumerable lives and released Britain from a terrible dictatorship, just right after becoming of age. They met each other in their first year at Hogwarts, the all three belonging to the Gryffindor house, and became friends since then._

_Harry Potter is also known as the Boy-Who-Lived, for his survival under Tom Riddle's attack when he was only one year old._

_Currently, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley are on their final year of Auror training and Hermione Granger is a well respected member of the Ministry's Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures._

_Harry Potter is engaged with Ronald Weasley's younger sister, Ginevra Weasley, the Holy Harpies team player, and Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger will be married next spring."_

_There shall never be enemies stronger than Love_

When Hermione finished, Molly's eyes were full of tears.

'Oh, c'mon mother! It ain't newsflash, you know everything that's written there!' Said George, giving her a one-armed embrace.

But the others looked thrilled as well. Fleur took the chocolate card and handed to her daughter, saying "treasure it, mon chèrie." under Bill' satisfied gaze.

Harry checked his watch while the others helped Molly clean the table.

'Blimey, it's late, We got to take Teddy home!' He said to Ginny.

Teddy wave goodbye to all the family and gave Victorie a kiss on the cheek. Then, holding Ginny's hand, they went towards the fireplace. Harry said "We'll be right back" before disappearing in the green flames.

Hermione gave Ron a signal that he should follow her and they walked outside, to the cold and stars-illuminated garden.

They could still hear sounds coming from the house: Victorie crying about Teddy's departure, Molly and Arthur's talk inside the kitchen, Percy's exclamation of surprise from George's bouquet of flowers.

Hermione held Ron's hand and inspired the cold fresh air.

'What's wrong?' asked Ron.

'There's nothing wrong' the young woman said 'On the contrary.'

Their eyes met, and after a second or a century of full understanding, their lips also encountered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, I think next chapter will be more fun. Can you imagine Ron in a muggle giant departament store? I can! XD


	3. Chapter 3  part I

Harry Potter series and all its characters belongs to the lovely, beautiful and corageaus (way to go, Dumbledore!) J.K Rowling. I'm just a teenager who really, really, really should be studying right now.

I'm sooooooooo sorry! I kinda had a creative crisis, but I'm better now. To prove that I didn't forgot about this fanfic and that I take it seriously, I'm putting the first part of the third chapter. Please don't be mad at me, the second part is still giving me trouble, but I'll do my best to overcome it.

So, I have someting to say about this part. No one knows anyting about the Granger's personallity, right? So I decided to make Hermione's mother a very funny and easygoing person, after all, why wouldn't she be? And there's another little joke hidden, now making fun of H/H fans. Because I'm a very mean person. Lol.

Anyway, hope you all like it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Harry, Ron c'mon keep up!' Ginny bellowed over her shoulder to the two young men seated on a pink and rounded sofa, looking bored as never.

The two couples were inside a very fancy and glamorous muggle bridal shop at Oxford Street.

They were also accompanied by the most enthusiastic and dazzled Mrs. Granger that they ever met. Every veil or shoes that Hermione wore, she gave little spasms of happiness, like she thought it was a true blessing that her only daughter was getting married. After almost one hour of trying on and off wedding dresses and bride's made gowns (that Harry and Ron were forbidden to watch or give any opinions and obligated to wait far away from the dressing rooms), Hermione and her mother decided to go to the next store.

They walked out the glass door discussing rapidly while dressing their long and warm coats and leaving Ginny behind so she could call out her own fiancé and brother.

Harry and Ron followed the three women grumpily through the cold streets. It was quite easier to appear in public inside muggle areas since no one there knew who they were, but this time nether Harry or Ron appreciated that fact. They were to busy muttering with they faces buried on their scarves.

'I must have been completely insane when I thought this was gonna be fun!' Moaned Ron. 'Don't they even realise we're not doing anything?'

Harry raised his shoulders. 'Search me. Maybe in the next store they'll find the dress and get this over with.'

But that didn't happen and it was like that for the rest of the morning. They walked for hours and practically visited all the wedding related shops of that London area. Ron and Harry also had to try some muggle suits, but Ginny and Hermione seemed last satisfied at every Armani and Hugo Boss pant that they tried on.

Finally, after widened the thirtieth tie he had wore that day, Ron heard Hermione's mother saying "Let's have some lunch now and then head for the department stores, dear. There are some new houses and garden articles that I want you to see."

Ron took a deep breath while Harry pulled his black jacket back on. They were exhausted and starving. A break sounded as a gift from the heavens.

'Guess the dress quest is over, hun?' Ron asked Ginny as Hermione raised her hand, calling for a cab.

'You wish!' His sister answered, holding Harry's arm. 'There will be more trough the next mouths, today was just the beginning!'

Ron looked like he was able to start crying at any moment during the whole ride in the black car's back seat. He only seemed to cheer up a little when they arrived at a beautiful restaurant that Mrs. Granger had chosen.

They all sat down on a rounded table and the three women were already chattering avidly when the waiter arrived with the menu.

'What about your family, Mrs. Granger? Will they be able to go to the wedding?' Said Ginny. She was obviously referring to the fact that all Hermione's relatives were muggles, so maybe they all didn't know that she was marrying a wizard.

'Well, Hermione and I talked about that. Our family isn't that bi, and we're not that close to many of them. So we decided to only invite Hermione's grandparents, mine and my husband's brothers and their children. They're the only ones that know that she's a witch anyway.' Said Mrs. Granger, smiling. Hermione and her were very physically alike, with the same eyebrows and bushy hair. They talked the same way as well, rapidly and objectively.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron.

'I decided you two will be wearing wizard's robes. I think it's best and Ginny's dress will be muggle like, to match mine.'

The young men nodded obediently. If that decision meant last time spent buttoning shirts on and off, they just couldn't agree more.

'And what about the lists, sweetheart?' Said Mrs. Granger to her daughter.

'Which ones, mom?' Said Hermione.

'There's more than one?' Asked Ron, amused.

'Of course, Ron.' Said Hermione firmly. 'And many of them are not finished yet' She added to her mother. 'But I already know what kind flowers we'll have at the reception and I think the band that played at Fleur and Bill's wedding will be able to play at ours.'

'I was referring to the gift's list, darling' Said Mrs. Granger. 'We can leave one at Harrods if you want.'

'Well, I know some wizards stores I want to prepare a list but I don't think that many of our guests will reckon what Harrods is.' Said Hermione, grinning.

'Let's give it a try.' Said Ginny, and anxious tone on her voice. She was looking forward to see those department stores everybody talked about so much.

Their plates arrived a little short later and while they ate Mrs. Granger told them all about her own wedding day, so many years ago. Her mood was undeniably good.

When they passed on to the dessert she suddenly said, gazing at Ron and Hermione "I always knew you two would end up together."

The two couples laughed pleasantly.

'What do you mean, mom? When did you realise that?' Asked Hermione, her hand gripping Ron's.

'Well, since your first summer at home actually.' Said Mrs. Granger with a grin. 'When you came back, telling us all about your adventures with your two friends, who happened to be boys. I remember mentioning it to your father.' Then she glanced at Harry. 'He thought it was going to be you, actually. But I just knew… I'm your mother, after all.'

'They all stared silently at her. Hermione had a sincere expression of incredulously on her face.

'Then' continued Mrs. Granger, like she was telling them a very good piece of gossip. 'After that Yule Ball "problem" I was pretty sure, but your father kept insisting. I tried to convince him, but he was completely delusional." Mrs. Granger laughed softly and gave a lithe gulp on her cappuccino.

Ron and Hermione stared at each other embarrassedly when Mrs. Granger said the word "Yule Ball". Harry was looking to his Yorkshire pudding and seemed to be wondering why anyone would think that he and Hermione would ever make a good couple. Ginny was giggling, clearly having fun with the story.

'So we decided to make a bet.' Said Mrs. Granger, and Hermione gasped with her Evian water. 'I was sure Hermione would get married with Ronald and her father placed his faith on Harry. We even decided to use wizard money, to make more interesting. Of course, it took a few years, including one that we didn't even know we had a daughter (Hermione blushed strongly and looked at her feet), but they were the easiest five galleons I've ever made.' Concluded Mrs. Granger cheerfully.

Hermione was livid and Ginny gave little taps on her back, smiling. Harry looked at Ron, whose mouth was partly open. Suddenly Ron said "Only five galleons? You could've –'

"Mom, why you never told me any of this?' Interrupted Hermione, half-amused, half-irritated.

'Oh sorry, dear' Said her mother without concern. 'I must have forgotten. Only when you told me last mouth about your engagement I remembered to charge your father. It was a funny day. Harry, I'm sorry to tell you, but I think my husband is not a big fan of yours anymore.'

'No problem' Said Harry gloomily.

'Don't worry, mate. I think it would be the silliest thing in the world stopping liking you, just because you didn't end up with the girl that someone wanted you to.' Said Ron, before taking a quite large bite at his chocolate pie.


End file.
